timelinesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Doctor Who (Timeline)
zurück zu: Zeit * zurück zu: Timelines Die Doctor Who (Timeline) beschäftigt sich mit den Ereignissen der Serie Doctor Who (von 1963-1989), sowie mit der Neuauflage seit 2005. Das Who-Universe Die Zeit spielt in Doctor Who ein zentrale Rolle, ständig wird mittels einer Zeitmaschine (der TARDIS) zwischen den Zeiten vor und zurück gereist. Gelegentlich wird ein/e "eingriff / korrektur" in der Zeit vorgenommen oder verhindert. (Oder das Universum wird mittels Pandorica geklont -s Big Bäng*) Die Zeit im Who-Universe Wegen der Vielfalt an unterschiedlichsten Medien bzgl. der Abenteuer des Doctors wurde der Canon dieser Zeitlinie gestrafft und (vorerst) nur auf die TV-Episoden der alten (DW-Classic), und der Neuen Serie bezogen. Legende: *CDW = Classic-Doctor Who (1963-1989) *NDW = New-Doctor Who (2005-17) *Präfix: z.b. CDW 1x01 - 001: An Unearthly Child / NDW 27x01 - 161: Rose Zeitlinie: * Prä-Universum * Big Bäng Prähistory: * Unbekannte Zeit * 100.000 v. Chr. 55. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 55.519 v. Chr. 40. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 40.000 v. Chr. 35. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 35.519 v. Chr. 33. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 33.000 v. Chr. 29. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 29.185 v. Chr. 25. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 25.519 v. Chr. 23. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 23.000 v. Chr. 20. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 20.000 v. Chr. 16. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 16.000 v. Chr. 15. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 15.519 v. Chr. 10. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 10.000 v. Chr. 5. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 5000 v. Chr. 4. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 3532 v. Chr. * 3500 v. Chr. * 3300 v. Chr. * 3019 v. Chr. 3. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 3000 v. Chr. * 2700 v. Chr. * 2600 v. Chr. * 2300 v. Chr. * 2037 v. Chr. 2. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 2000 v. Chr. * 1992 v. Chr. * 1936 v. Chr. * 1911 v. Chr. * 1500 v. Chr. * 1419 v. Chr. * 1400 v. Chr. * 1366 v. Chr. * 1352 v. Chr. * 1334 v. Chr. * 1200 v. Chr. * 1164 v. Chr. * 1000 v. Chr. 15. Jahrhundert v. Chr. *noch keine Einträge 10. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 905 v. Chr. 9. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 800 v. Chr. 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 575 v. Chr. * 570 v. Chr. * 519 v. Chr. * 500 v. Chr. 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 450 v. Chr. * 430 v. Chr. * 421 v. Chr. * 410 v. Chr. 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * Mai bis Jun, 323 v. Chr. * 300 v. Chr. 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 221 v. Chr. * 210 v. Chr. 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 101 v. Chr. 1. Jahrhundert v. Chr. * 55 v. Chr. * 17. Dez, 47 v. Chr. * 40 v. Chr. * 1 v. Chr. 1. Jahrhundert * 1 * 14 * 27 * 43 * 52 * 54 * 60 * 62 * 64 * 70 * 73 * 75 * 79 * 80 2. Jahrhundert *102 *118 *120 *141 *150 3. Jahrhundert *219 *243 4. Jahrhundert *305 *312 *325 *354 5. Jahrhundert *420 *493 *500 6. Jahrhundert *540 7. Jahrhundert *noch keine Einträge. 8. Jahrhundert *705 *730 *731 *785 *800 9. Jahrhundert *noch keine Einträge. 10. Jahrhundert *918 *924 *943 *950 *966 *989 11. Jahrhundert *1000 *1002 *1006 *1014 *1016 *1039 *1050 *1055 *1066 *1070 *1087 *1098 12. Jahrhundert *1120 *1138 *1139 *1140 *1156 *1179 *1190 *1199 13. Jahrhundert *1207 *1213 *1215 *1231 *1240 *1242 *1252 *1271 *1274 *1777 *1278 *1283 *1284 *1287 *1289 *1300 14. Jahrhundert *1320 *1336 *1346 *1348 *1380 *1386 *1397 *1399 *1400 15. Jahrhundert *1410 *1415 *1420 *1430 *1446 *1447 *1452 *1453 *1454 *1457 *1462 *1471 *1474 *1478 *1482 *1483 *1484 *1485 *1487 *1489 *1491 *1492 *1493 *1494 *1498 *1500 16. Jahrhundert *1503 * 1504 * 1505 * 1507 * 1511 * 1516 * 1519 * 1520 * 1522 * 1526 * 1535 * 1536 * 1539 * 1540 * 1542 / TB 1542 * 1544 * 1553 * 1554 * 1555 * 1558 * 1559 * 1560 * 1561 * 1562 * 1564 * 1568 * 1572 * 1575 * 1580 * 1582 * 1585 * 1586 * 1587 * 1588 * 1589 * 1590 * 1591 * 1592 * 1593 * 1594 * 1597 * 1598 * 1599 * 1600 17. Jahrhundert * 1601 * 1603 * 1605 * 1606 * 1607 * 1608 * 1609 * 1610 * 1611 * 1613 * 1615 * 1616 * 1621 * 1624 * 1625 * 1626 * 1628 * 1630 * 1638 * 1639 * 1641 * 1642 * 1643 * 1644 * 1645 * 1646 * 1647 * 1648 * 1649 * 1651 * 1657 * 1658 * 1660 * 1661 * 1663 * 1665 * 1666 * 1669 * 1671 * 1672 * 1673 * 1677 * 1679 * 1681 * 1684 * 1685 * 1687 / TB 1687 * 1688 * 1689 * 1691 * 1692 * 1693 * 1699 18. Jahrhundert * 1700 * 1701 * 1702 * 1705 * 1706 * 1707 * 1710 * 1712 * 1713 * 1715 * 1720 * 1721 * 1724 * 1725 * 1727 * 1729 * 1730 * 1732 * 1733 * 1735 * 1738 * 1740 * 1741 * 1742 * 1743 * 1744 * 1745 * 1746 * 1749 * 1750 * 1752 * 1753 * 1754 * 1756 * 1758 * 1759 * 1760 * 1762 * 1763 * 1764 * 1765 * 1768 * 1769 * 1770 * 1771 * 1772 * 1773 * 1774 * 1775 * 1776 * 1777 * 1778 * 1779 * 1780 * 1781 * 1782 * 1783 * 1788 * 1789 * 1791 * 1792 * 1793 * 1794 * 1795 * 1796 * 1797 * 1798 * 1799 19. Jahrhundert * 1800 * 1801 * 1802 * 1804 * 1805 * 1806 * 1807 * 1808 * 1809 * 1810 * 1811 * 1812 * 1813 * 1814 * 1815 * 1816 * 1818 * 1819 * 1820 * 1821 * 1822 * 1824 * 1825 * 1826 * 1827 * 1828 * 1829 * 1830 * 1831 * 1832 * 1833 * 1835 * 1837 * 1838 * 1839 * 1840 * 1841 * 1842 * 1843 * 1845 * 1846 * 1847 * 1849 * 1850 * 1851 * 1852 * 1853 * 1854 * 1855 * 1856 * 1857 * 1858 * 1859 * 1860 * 1861 * 1862 * 1863 * 1864 * 1865 * 1866 * 1867 * 1868 * 1869 * 1870 * 1871 * 1872 * 1873 * 1874 * 1875 * 1876 * 1877 * 1878 * 1879 * 1880 * 1881 * 1882 * 1883 * 1884 * 1885 * 1886 * 1887 * 1888 * 1889 * 1890 * 1891 * 1892 * 1893 * 1894 * 1895 * 1896 * 1897 * 1898 * 1899 20. Jahrhundert * 1900 * 1901 * 1902 * 1903 * 1904 * 1905 * 1906 * 1907 * 1908 * 1909 * 1910 * 1911 * 1912 * 1913 * 1914 * 1915 * 1916 * 1917 * 1918 * 1919 * 1920 * 1921 * 1922 * 1923 * 1924 * 1925 * 1926 * 1927 * 1928 * 1929 * 1930 * 1931 * 1932 * 1933 * 1934 * 1935 * 1936 * 1937 * 1938 * 1939 * 1940 * 1941 * 1942 * 1943 * 1944 * 1945 * 1946 * 1947 * 1948 * 1949 * 1950 * 1951 * 1952 * 1953 * 1954 * 1955 * 1956 * 1957 * 1958 * 1959 * 1960 * 1961 * 1962 * 1963 * 1964 * 1965 * 1966 * 1967 * 1968 * 1969 * 1970 * 1971 * 1972 * 1973 * 1974 * 1975 * 1976 * 1977 * 1978 * 1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 Gegenwart 21. Jahrhundert * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * 2020 * 2021 * 2022 * 2023 * 2024 * 2025 * 2026 * 2027 * 2028 * 2029 * 2030 * 2031 * 2032 * 2033 * 2034 * 2035 * 2036 * 2037 * 2040 * 2041 * 2042 * 2044 * 2045 * 2046 * 2048 * 2049 * 2050 * 2051 * 2052 * 2053 * 2054 * 2056 * 2057 * 2058 * 2059 * 2060 * 2062 * 2064 * 2066 * 2067 * 2068 * 2059 * 2070 * 2071 * 2074 * 2075 * 2076 * 2079 * 2080 * 2082 * 2084 * 2085 * 2086 * 2087 * 2088 * 2089 * 2090 * 2094 * 2095 * 2096 * 2097 * 2098 * 2099 * 2100 22. Jahrhundert * 2101 * 2105 * 2106 * 2107 * 2108 * 2109 * 2112 * 2115 * 2116 * 2118 * 2119 * 2122 * 2124 * 2127 * 2128 * 2132 * 2133 * 2134 * 2135 * 2136 * 2137 * 2139 * 2140 * 2142 * 2144 * 2145 * 2146 * 2147 * 2148 * 2149 * 2150 * 2151 * 2152 * 2154 * 2155 * 2156 * 2157 * 2158 * 2161 * 2162 * 2163 * 2164 * 2165 * 2167 * 2168 * 2169 * 2172 * 2173 * 2174 * 2175 * 2176 * 2178 * 2180 * 2181 * 2185 * 2186 * 2188 * 2191 * 2194 * 2197 * 2198 * 2199 * 2200 23. Jahrhundert * 2202 * 2204 * 2205 * 2207 * 2208 * 2211 * 2212 * 2214 * 2219 * 2220 * 2221 * 2222 * 2226 * 2227 * 2231 * 2235 * 2237 * 2239 * 2242 * 2246 * 2247 * 2250 * 2254 * 2257 * 2267 * 2268 * 2269 * 2289 * 2290 * 2294 * 2300 24. Jahrhundert * 2310 * 2315 * 2318 * 2321 * 2326 * 2329 * 2341 * 2344 * 2348 * 2350 * 2351 * 2359 * 2360 * 2362 * 2363 * 2364 * 2365 * 2366 * 2367 * 2368 * 2371 * 2375 * 2376 * 2379 * 2381 * 2382 * 2386 * 2387 * 2389 * 2396 * 2400 25. Jahrhundert * 2406 * 2412 * 2415 * 2421 * 2423 * 2439 * 2454 * 2455 * 2466 * 2471 * 2472 * 2479 * 2480 * 2481 * 2487 * 2490 * 2493 * 2494 * 2495 26. Jahrhundert * 2501 * 2502 * 2503 * 2511 * 2515 * 2516 * 2520 * 2524 * 2526 * 2534 * 2537 * 2539 * 2540 * 2541 * 2542 * 2543 * 2545 * 2547 * 2548 * 2553 * 2562 * 2563 * 2564 * 2565 * 2567 * 2570 * 2573 * 2575 * 2577 * 2579 * 2582 * 2584 * 2587 * 2589 * 2591 * 2593 * 2594 * 2595 * 2596 * 2597 * 2599 * 2600 27. Jahrhundert * 2601 * 2602 * 2603 * 2604 * 2605 * 2606 * 2612 * 2617 * 2618 * 2619 * 2620 * 2625 * 2643 * 2648 * 2649 * 2660 * 2668 * 2670 * 2672 * 2673 * 2680 * 2697 28. Jahrhundert * 2708 * 2721 * 2724 * 2765 * 2775 * 2781 * 2789 * 2797 29. Jahrhundert * 2811 * 2815 * 2820 * 2825 * 2832 * 2835 * 2847 * 2876 * 2885 * 2887 * 2889 * 2890 * 2893 30. Jahrhundert * 2905 * 2908 * 2926 * 2935 * 2936 * 2945 * 2954 * 2957 * 2971 * 2973 * 2974 * 2975 * 2976 * 2977 * 2978 * 2981 * 2982 * 2983 * 2986 * 2990 * 2992 * 2994 * 2996 * 3000 31. Jahrhundert * 3005 * 3006 * 3009 * 3010 * 3012 * 3020 * 3021 RI * 3025 * 3044 * 3046 * 3054 * 3060 * 3076 * 3090 32. Jahrhundert * 3110 * 3123 * 3124 * 3174 * 3177 * 3181 33. Jahrhundert * 3263 * 3269 * 3278 * 3283 * 3286 * 3287 * 3295 34. Jahrhundert * 3327 * 3375 * 3380 35. Jahrhundert * 3415 * 3426 * 3478 * 3488 * 3498 36. Jahrhundert * 3515 * 3530 * 3531 * 3544 * 3550 * 3556 * 3562 37. Jahrhundert * 3653 eng link. -Sensorian Ära 38. Jahrhundert * 3738 * 3764 39. Jahrhundert * 3864 * 3865 * 3877 * 3885 * 3900 40. Jahrhundert * 3914 * 3922 * 3932 (Sensorian Era) * 3935 * 3948 * 3950 (Sensorian Era) * 3972 * 3974 * 3975 * 3978 * 3980 * 3984 * 3985 * 3990 * 3994 * 3995 * 3998 * 3999 * 4000 (Sensorian Era) 41. Jahrhundert * 4009 * 4010 * 4037 * 4039 (Sensorian Era) * 4041 * 4065 42. Jahrhundert * 4123 * 4126 * 4162 * 4172 * 4180 43. Jahrhundert * 4202 / 43K 2.1 * 4226 * 4240 * 4281 44. Jahrhundert * 4302 * 4338 * 4378 * 4387 45. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 46. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 47. Jahrhundert * 4688 48. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 49. Jahrhundert * 4880 50. Jahrhundert * 4912 * 4920 * 4947 * 4949 * 4998 * 5000 51. Jahrhundert * 5006 * 5010 * 5017 * 5019 * 5020 * 5064 * 5066 * 5083 * 5086 * 5094 52. Jahrhundert * 5113 * 5123 * 5145 53. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 54. Jahrhundert * 5343 * 5345 57. Jahrhundert * 5665 58. Jahrhundert * Jahr Zero (Rassilon Ära) - *''nur geschätzt!'' * 5720 * 5725.2 (Rassilon Ära) * 5725.3 (Rassilon Ära) * 5738 59. Jahrhundert * 5892.9 (Rassilon Ära) 60. Jahrhundert * 5968 61. Jahrhundert * 6012 * 6048 * 6057 * 6064 * 6087 63. Jahrhundert * 6211 * 6241.1 (Rassilon Ära) 64. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 67. Jahrhundert * 6676 68. Jahrhundert * 6776.7 (Rassilon Ära) * 6796.8 * 6798.2 * 6798.3 * 6798.5 71. Jahrhundert * 7023 72. Jahrhundert * 7101.02 (Rassilon Ära) 73. Jahrhundert * 7213 * 7214 74. Jahrhundert * 7382 78. Jahrhundert * 7704 * 7711 79. Jahrhundert * 7850 * 7883 82. Jahrhundert * 8162 91. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 100. Jahrhundert * 9968 Ferne Zukunft 101. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge 106. Jahrhundert * 10639.5 (Rassilon Ära) 108. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge 372. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 455. Jahrhundert * keine Einträge. 150. Jahrhundert * 15.414 160. Jahrhundert * 16.087 * 16.127 * 16.909 220. Jahrhundert * 22.000 346. Jahrhundert * 34.600 347. Jahrhundert * nachtragen 371. Jahrhundert * 37.166 500. Jahrhundert * 50.000 510. Jahrhundert * 51.007 540. Jahrhundert * 54.010 1999. Jahrhundert * 199.909 2000. Jahrhundert * 200.000 * 200.080 2001. Jahrhundert * 200.100 2530. Jahrhundert * 250.339 2920. Jahrhundert * 292.009 3099. Jahrhundert * 309906 (Rassilon Ära) 3170. Jahrhundert * 317.000 4360. Jahrhundert * 436.000 4385. Jahrhundert * 438.533 8489. Jahrhundert * 848.988 5000. Jahrhundert * 500.000 * 500.002 20 000. Jahrhundert * 2.000.000 100 000. Jahrhundert * 10.000.000 350 000. Jahrhundert * 35.000.000 50 000 000. Jahrhundert * 50.000.000 500 000 000. Jahrhundert * 500.000.000 Zeit ab dem Jahr, 1 Milliarde! * 1.000.000.000 * 4.999.998.000 * 4.999.998.040 * 4.999.998.041 * 4.999.999.740 * 4.999.999.999 * 5.000.000.000 * 5.000.000.023 * 5.000.000.029 * 5.000.000.030 * 5.000.000.041 * 5.000.000.053 * 5.000.000.057 * 5.000.001.023 * 6.000.000.000 * 10.000.000.000 * 60.000.000.000 * 99.999.999.999.983 * 100.000.000.000.000 * 100.000.000.000.000.000 * 100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 * 100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 * Post-Universum Temporale Referenzen: *Die Liste der Temporalen Referenzen befindet sich noch im Aufbau, Daten müssen noch näher überprüft, neu ergänzt und korrigiert werden bitte um Verständnis wegen unvollständigkeit. - The Doctor47 'Staffel 1: Erster Doctor' *DWC 1x01, 001 - An Uneartly Child / 1936 / 100.000 v. Chr. *DWC 1x02, 002 - The Daleks *Handlung: 24. Jahrhundert (*2301 gesch.)/ vor 500 Jahren (19. Jhd: 1801) fand der Tausend-Jähriger Krieg statt. (*800-1800 gesch.) *DWC 1x03, 003 - The Edge of Destruction / kurz vor The Big Bäng (*gesch.) *DWC 1x04, 004 - Marco Polo / 1289 *DWC 1x05, 005 - The Keys of Marinus / unbekannt *DWC 1x06, 006 - The Aztecs / 1507 *DWC 1x07, 007 - The Sonsorites / 28. Jahrhundert *DWC 1x08, 008 - The Reign of Terror / 1794 'Staffel 2:' *DWC 2x01, 009 - Planet of Giants / 1964 *DWC 2x02, 010 - The Dalek Invasion of Earth / 2164 *DWC 2x03, 011 - The Rescue / 25. Jahrhundert *DWC 2x04, 012 - The Romans / 64 *DWC 2x05, 013 - The Web Planet / unbekannt *DWC 2x06, 014 - The Cruscade / 1191 *DWC 2x07, 015 - The Space Museum / unbekannt *DWC 2x08, 016 - The Chase / 1872/ 1965/ 1966/ 1996 *DWC 2x09, 017 - The Time Meddler / 1066 'Staffel 3:' *DWC 3x01, 018 - Galaxy 4 / unbekannt *DWC 3x02, 019 - Mission to the Unknow / 4000 *DWC 3x03, 020 - The Myth Makers / 12. Jahrhundert v. Chr. *DWC 3x04, 021 - The Daleks' Master Plan / 26. Jhd. v. Chr./ 1921/ 1965/ 4000 *DWC 3x05, 022 - The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve 1572 / 1965 *DWC 3x06, 023 - The Ark / 10.001.1996 (10 Mill. in der Zukunft) / Die Arc befindet sich auf einer 700 Jahre andauernden Reise. *DWC 3x07, 024 - The Celestial Toymaker / unbekannt *DWC 3x08, 025 - The Gunfighters / 26.10.1881 14:30, ''Schießerei am O.K. Corral'' (Real!) *DWC 3x09, 026 - The Savages / unbekannt *DWC 3x10, 027 - The War Maschines / 1966 'Staffel 4: Zweiter Doctor' * DWC 4x01, 028 - The Smugglers / 2. Hälfte, 17. Jhd * DWC 4x02, 029 - The Tenth Planet / 1986, Dec * DWC 4x03, 030 - The Power of the Daleks / 24. Jahrhundert (2) / 2024, Zeitung (1) * (1) Eigene Referenz / (2) Interne Chronic * DWC 4x04, 031 - The Highlanders / 1746 * DWC 4x05, 032 - The Underwater Menace /'1968', Armband v. Olympischen Spielen * DWC 4x06, 033 - The Moonbase / 2070 * 1888, ''Glagow der Doctor macht seinene med. Abschluss bei Joesph Lister.'' * DWC 4x07, 034 - The Macra Terror / unbekannt * DWC 4x08, 035 - The Faceless Ones / 1966 * DWC 4x09, 036 - The Evil of the Daleks / 1866/ 1966 Staffel 5 * DWC 5x01, 037 - The Tomb of the Cybermen / 25. Jahrhundert * DWC 5x02, 038 - The Abominable Snowmen / 1935 * 1630, Der Doctor erwähnt einen früheren Besuch des Tibetischen Klosters. * DWC 5x03, 039 - The Ice Warriors / 51. Jahrhundert * DWC 5x04, 040 - The Enemy of the World / 21. Jahrhundert * DWC 5x06, 041 - The Web of Fear / 1967 * DWC 5x07, 042 - Fury from the Deep / 1968 * DWC 5x08, 043 - The Wheel in Space / 21. Jahrhundert Staffel 6 * DWC 6x01, 044 - The Dominators / unbekannt * DWC 6x02, 045 - The Mind Robber / Der "Meister des Landes" stammt aus dem Jahr 1926. * DWC 6x03, 046 - The Invasion / Handlung spielt 4 Jahre nach 041 (1971). * DWC 6x04, 047 - The Krotons / unbekannt * DWC 6x05, 048 - The Seeds of Death / 25. Jahrhundert * DWC 6x06, 049 - The Space Pirates / unbekannt * DWC 6x07, 050 - The War Games / unbekannt Staffel 7: Dritter Doctor * DWC 7x01, 051 - Spearhead from Space / 1972 * DWC 7x02, 052 - Doctor Who and the Silurians / 1972 * DWC 7x03, 053 - The Ambassadors of Death / 1972 * DWC 7x04, 054 - Inferno / 1972 Staffel 8 * DWC 8x01, 055 - Terror of the Autons / 1973 * DWC 8x02, 056 - The Mind of Evil / 1973 * DWC 8x03, 057 - The Claws of Axos / 1973 * DWC 8x04, 058 - Colony in Space / 1973/ 2472 * DWC 8x05, 059 - The Daemons / 1973 Staffel 9 * DWC 9x01, 060 - Day of the Daleks / 1973/ 22. Jahrhundert '(''alt. zeitl.) * DWC 9x02, 061 - The Curse of Peladon / '''1973/ 3885 * DWC 9x03, 062 - The Sea Devils / 1973 * DWC 9x04, 063 - The Mutants / 1973/ 30. Jahrhundert * DWC 9x05, 064 - The Time Monster / 1500 v. Chr. / 1973 Staffel 10 * DWC 10x01, 065 - The Three Doctors / 1974 * DWC 10x02, 066 - Carnival of Monsters / unbekannt * DWC 10x03, 067 - Frontier in Space / 2540 * 2520, Repräsentanten der Erde und Draconia geraten in einen Konflikt. (Erde-Draconia-Krieg) * Vor 500 Jahren (2040) besuchte der Doctor einst Draconia. * 21.06.2540, Bernice Summerfield wird auf Beta Caprisis geboren. * DWC 10x04, 068 - Planet of the Daleks / 26. Jahrhundert * DWC 10x05, 069 - The Green Death / 1974 Staffel 11 * DWC 11x01, 070 - The Time Warrior / 13. Jahrhhundert/ 1975 * DWC 11x02, 071 - Invasion of the Dinosaurs / 1975 * Sarah Jane gibt ihr Alter mit 23 an./ Geb. Mai 1951. * DWC 11x03, 072 - Death of the Daleks / 26. Jahrhundert * DWC 11x04, 073 - The Monster of Peladon / 50 Jahre nach 061 (3935). * DWC 11x05, 074 - Planet of the Spiders / 1975 Staffel 12: Vierter Doctor * DWC 12x01, 075 - Robot / 1975 * DWC 12x02, 076 - The Ark in Space / 16.087 * DWC 12x03, 077 - The Sontaran Experiment / 16.087 * DWC 12x04, 078 - Genesis of the Daleks / unbekannt * DWC 12x05, 079 - Revenge of the Cybermen / 2875 Staffel 13 * DWC 13x01, 080 - Terror of the Zygons / 1976 * DWC 13x02, 081 - Planet of the Evil / 37.166 * DWC 13x03, 082 - Pyramids of Mars / 1911/ 1666, ''Ein großer Brand findet statt.'' * DWC 13x04, 083 - The Androids Invasion / 1976 * DWC 13x05, 084 - The Brain of Morbius / unbekannt * DWC 13x06, 085 - The Seeds of Doom / 1976 Staffel 14 * DWC 14x01, 086 - The Masque of Mandragora / 1492 * DWC 14x02, 087 - The Hand of Fear / 1970er * DWC 14x03, 088 - The Deadly Assassin / unbekannt * DWC 14x05, 089 - The Face of Evil / unbekannt * DWC 14x06, 090 - The Robots of Death / 23. Jahrhundert * DWC 14x07, 091 - The Talons of Weng-Chiang / 1889 * Magnus Greel kommt aus dem 51. Jhd. * Der Doctor erwähnt einen 400 Jahre (1489) zurückliegenden Besuch in China. Staffel 15 * DWC 15x01, 092 - Horror ot the Fang Rock / 20. Jahrhundert * DWC 15x02, 093 - The Invisible Enemy / 5000 * DWC 15x03, 094 - Image of the Fendahl / 1977 * Ein 12 Millonen alter menschlicher Schädel wird gefunden. * DWC 15x04, 095 - The Sun Makers / unbekannt * DWC 15x06, 096 - Underword / unbekannt * DWC 15x07, 097 - The Invasion of Time / unbekannt Staffel 16 * DWC 16x01, 098 - The Ribos Operation / unbekannt * DWC 16x02, 099 - The Pirate Planet / unbekannt * DWC 16x03, 100 - The Stones of Blood / 1978 * DWC 16x04, 101 - The Androids of Tara / unbekannt * 1927, Der Doctor ist Zeuge eines Schachspiels von Jose Capablanca. * DWC 16x05, 102 - The Power of Kroll (*ursp. 103/ unbekannt) * DWC 16x06, 103 - The Amageddon Factor (*ursp. 102/ unbekannt) Staffel 17 * DWC 17x01, 104 - Destiny of the Daleks / 50. Jahrhundert * DWC 17x02, 105 - City of Death / 1505, Florenz/ 1979, Paris * DWC 17x03, 106 - The Creature from the Pit / unbekannt * DWC 17x04, 107 - Nightmare of Eden / 2116 * DWC 17x05, 108 - The Horns of Nimon / unbekannt * DWC 17x06, 109 - Shada / 1979 Staffel 18 * DWC 18x01, 110 - The Leisure Hive / 2290 * DWC 18x02, 111 - Megalos / unbekannt * DWC 18x03, 112 - Fill Circle / 32. Jahrhundert * DWC 18x04, 113 - State of Decany / 32. Jahrhundert * DWC 18x05, 114 - Warrior's Gate / 32. Jahrhundert * DWC 18x06, 115 - The Kreeper of Taken / unbekannt * DWC 18x07, 116 - Logopolis / 28.02.1981 Staffel 19: Fünfter Doctor * DWC 19x01, 117 - Castravols / Big Bäng * DWC 19x02, 118 - Four Doctorsday / 1981, Feb * DWC 19x03, 119 - Kinda / 2782 (1) / 3026 (2) * (1) A History of Universe (DW-Almanac) * (2) Dritte Auflage, Die Angabe ist wiedersprüchlich. Wegen Koninuität wird erstere in Betrach gezogen. * DWC 19x04, 120 - The Visitation / 1666 * DWC 19x05, 121 - Black Orchidid / 1925, Jun * DWC 19x06, 122 - Earthshock / 65.500.000 v. Chr. / 2526 * DWC 19x07, 123 - Time-Flight / 140.000.000 v. Chr. / 1981 Staffel 20 * DWC 20x01, 124 - Arc of Infinity / 1983 * DWC 20x02, 125 - Snakedance / unbekannt * DWC 20x03, 126 - Mawdryn Undead / 1977 / 1893 / UNIT-Datumskontroverse * DWC 20x04, 127 - Terminus / 35. Jahrhundert / '(''Off. Ein Raumschiff das an die Terminus-Station agedockt hat war auf Zeitreise und lösste den 'Big Bäng aus.)'' * DWC 20x05, 128 - Enlightenment / unbekannt * DWC 20x06, 129 - The King's Demons / 1215 * DWC 20x07, 130 - The Five Doctors (20th Anniversary) / unbekannt Staffel 21 * DWC 21x01, 131 - Warrior's of the Deep / 2084 * DWC 21x02, 132 - The Awakening / 1984 * DWC 21x03, 133 - Frontios / ca. 33. Jahrhundert (*gesch.) * DWC 21x04, 134 - Resurrection of the Daleks / 1984* / 51. Jahrhundert: 5184 / 5094, Davros wird seit *90 Jahren auf einer Raumstation in stasis gehalten. (*Jubiläums-con.) * DWC 21x05, 135 - Planet of Fire / 1984 * DWC 21x06, 136 - The Cave of Androzani / 51. Jahrhundert, Sharaz Jek stammt aus dieser Zeit. * DWC 21x07, 137 - The Twin Dilemma / 2310 Staffel 22: Sechster Doctor * DWC 22x01, 138 - Attack of the Cybemen / 1985 / 25. Jahrhundert * DWC 22x02, 139 - Vengeance on Varos / 23. Jahrhundert: ''2279'*''' * DWC 22x03, 140 - The Mark of the Rani / 1810 * DWC 22x04, 141 - The Two Doctors / 1985 * DWC 22x05, 142 - Timelash / 1985 * DWC 22x06, 143 - Revelation of the Daleks / unbekannt Staffel 23 * DWC 23x01, 144 - The Mysterious Planet / 2.000.000 / Ära des Rassilon * DWC 23x02, 145 - Mindwarp / 2379 /''' Die Episode (139): Vengeance on Varos spielt *100 Jahre früher.'' * DWC 23x03, 146 - Terror of the Vervoids / 2986 /'' Ära des Rassilon'' * DWC 23x04, 147 - The Ultimte Foe / Ära des Rassilon Staffel 24: Siebter Doctor * DWC 24x01, 148 - Time and the Rani / unbekannt * DWC 24x02, 149 - Paradies Towers / 21. Jahrhundert * DWC 24x03, 150 - Delta and the Bannermen / 1959 * DWC 24x04, 151 - Dragonfire / 2'0.000.000' Staffel 25 * DWC 25x01, 152 - Remembrance of the Daleks / 1963, Nov * DWC 25x02, 153 - The Happiness Patrol / 25. Jahrhundert * DWC 25x03, 154 - Silver Nemesis / 1638 / 1988 * DWC 25x04, 155 - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy / unbekannt Staffel 26 * DWC 26x01, 156 - Battlefield / 1997 * DWC 26x02, 157 - Ghost Light / 1883 * DWC 26x03, 158 - The Curse of Fenric / 1943 * DWC 26x04, 159 - Survival / 1989 Doctor Who - The Movie: Achter Doctor * DWC 26x05, 160 - Doctor Who / 30.12.1999 - 01.01.2000 * NDW 26x05a, The Night of the Doctor (*Prequel zu The Day of the Doctor) Staffel 27: Neunter Doctor * NDW 27x01, 161 - Rose / *'05.-06.03.2005' (*Das Jahr wird nicht erwähnt, da Episode 162, aber direkt anknüpft können rückschlüsse darauf gezogen werden./ Handlung: 2 Tage) * Vor einem Jahr, ('''''2004) Clive Finch entdeckt im Washington (DC) Archiv ein Foto des 9. Doctors vom 22.11.1963, als John F. Kennedy ermordet wurde. * xx.04.1912, Der Doctor bringt die Familie Daniels dazu ihre Reise auf der TITANIC zu staunieren. * xx.xx.1883, Sumatra. Der Vulkan Krakatoa bricht aus. Der Doctor lässt ist anwesend. Man fertigt eine Zeichnung von ihm an die in Clive Besitz gelangt. * NDW 27x02, 162 - The End of the World (knüpft an Rose an.) * 22. Jhd: 2105 (100 Jahre in der Zukunft) * 12.005 (10.000 in der Zukunft. Neues römische Weltreich.) * 5 Milliarden in der Zukunft (Handlung) * 07.03.2005 (Folge Tage nach der abreise abends, Rose) Schlussszene. Rose & Doc 9 essen Pommes. * Der Doctor erwähnt er war beim Untergang der TITANIC dabei. * NDW 27x03, 163 - The Unquiet Dead / 24.12.1869 (Handlung) * Der Doctor gibt Rose (gegenwärtiges) Alter mit 17 Jahre'n an. * ''16.12.1773, Der 9. Docor war bei der Boston Tea Party dabei. * 49. Jahhrundert, Der Doctor kämpft im V. Weltkrieg mit. * '''NDW 27x04, 164 I - Aliens of London (2006, 1 Jahr nach Rose abreise in 26x01) * NDW 27x05, 165 II - World War Three (Handlung 2 Tage, 7. bis 8. März, 2006) * Diverse Offplay Daten über die Downing Steet. * NDW 27x06, 166 - Dalek / 2012 (Handlung) * Rose gibt ihr (zukünftiges) Alter mit 26 Jahen an. * Der Dalek (Metallodon) ist vor 50 Jahren auf der Erde gelandet. * NDW 27x07, 167 - The Long Game * NDW 27x08, 168 - Father's Day * NDW 27x09, 169 I - The Empty Child * NDW 27x10, 170 II - The Doctor Dances * NDW 27x11, 171 - Boom Town * NDW 27x12, 172 I - Bad Wolf * NDW 27x13, 173 II - The Parting of the Ways * NDW 27x13a - Born Again (zwischen Episode) Staffel 28: Zehnter Doctor * NDW 28x01, 174 - The Christmas Invasion (Weihnachtsspecial) * NDW 28x02, 175 - New Earth * NDW 28x03, 176 - Tooth and Claw * NDW 28x04, 177 - School Reunion * NDW 28x05, 178 - The Girl in the Fireplace * NDW 28x06, 179 I - Rise of the Cybermen * NDW 28x07, 180 II - The Age of Steel * NDW 28x08, 181 - The Idiot's Latern * NDW 28x09, 182 I - The Impossible Planet * NDW 28x10, 183 II - The Satan Pit * NDW 28x11, 184 - Love & Monsters * NDW 28x12, 185 - Fear Her * NDW 28x13, 186 I - Army of Ghosts * NDW 28x14, 187 II - Doomsday * NDW 28x15, 188 - The Runaway Bride (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 29 * NDW 29x01, 189 - Smith and Jones * NDW 29x02, 190 - The Shakespeare Code * NDW 29x03, 191 - Gridlock * NDW 29x04, 192 I - Daleks in Manhattan * NDW 29x05, 193 II - Evolution of the Daleks * NDW 29x06, 194 - The Lazarus Experiment * NDW 29x07, 195 - 42 * NDW 29x08, 196 I - Human Nature * NDW 29x09, 197 II - The Family of Blood * NDW 29x10, 198 - Blink * NDW 29x11, 199 I - Utopia * NDW 29x12, 200 II - The Sound of Drums * NDW 29x13, 201 III - Last of the Time Lords * NDW 29x13a - Time Crash (zwischen Episode) * NDW 29x14, 202 - Voyage of the Damned (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 30 * NDW 30x01, 203 - Partners in Crime * NDW 30x02, 204 - The Fire of Pompeii * NDW 30x03, 205 - Planet of the Ood * NDW 30x04, 206 I - The Sontaran Stratagem * NDW 30x05, 207 II - The Poison Sky * NDW 30x06, 208 - The Doctor's Daughter * NDW 30x07, 209 - The Unicorn and the Wasp * NDW 30x08, 210 I - Silence in the Libray * NDW 30x09, 211 II - Forest of the Dead * NDW 30x10, 212 - Midnight * NDW 30x11, 213 - Turn Left * NDW 30x12, 214 I - The Stolen Earth * NDW 30x13, 215 II - Journey's End * NDW 30x14, 216 - The Next Doctor (Weihnachtsspecial) * NDW 30x15, 217 - Planet of the Dead * NDW 30x16, 218 - The Waters of Mars * NDW 30x17, 219 - The End of Time (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 31: Elfter Doctor * NDW 31x01, 220 - The Eleventh Hour * NDW 31x02, 221 - The Beast Below / 3295, Handlung * NDW 31x03, 222 - Victory of the Daleks * NDW 31x04, 223 I - The Time of the Angels * NDW 31x05, 224 II - Flesh and Stone * NDW 31x06, 225 - The Vampires of Venice * NDW 31x07, 226 - Amy's Choice * NDW 31x08, 227 I - The Hungry Earth * NDW 31x09, 228 II - Cold Blood * NDW 31x10, 229 - Vincent and the Doctor * NDW 31x11, 230 - The Lodger * NDW 31x12, 231 I - The Pandorica Opens * NDW 31x13, 232 II - The Big Bäng * NDW 31x14, 233 - A Christmas Carol (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 32 * NDW 32x01, 234 I - The Impossible Astronaut * NDW 32x02, 235 II - Day of the Moon * NDW 32x03, 236 - The Curse of the Black Spot (*''urspr. 32x09!) * NDW 32x04, 237 - The Doctor's Wife (*''urspr. 32x03!) * NDW 32x05, 238 I - The Rebel Flesh * NDW 32x06, 239 II - The Almost People * NDW 32x07, 240 - A Good Man Goes To War * NDW 32x08, 241 - Let's Kill Hitler * NDW 32x08, 242 - Night Terrors (*urspr. 32x04!) * NDW 32x09, 243 - The Girl Who Waited * NDW 32x10, 244 - The God Complex * NDW 32x11, 245 - Closing Time * NDW 32x12, 246 - The Wedding of River Song * NDW 32x13, 247 - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 33 * NDW 33x01, 248 - Asylum of the Daleks * NDW 33x02, 249 - Dinosaurs on a Spaceship * NDW 33x04, 250 - A Town Called Mercy * NDW 33x05, 251 - The Power Of Three * NDW 33x06, 252 - The Angels Take Manhattan * NDW 33x07, 253 - The Snowmen (Weihnachtsspecial) * NDW 33x08, 254 - The Bells of Saint John * NDW 33x09, 255 - The Rings of Akhaten * NDW 33x10, 256 - Cold War * NDW 33x11, 257 - Hide * NDW 33x12, 258 - Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * NDW 33x13, 259 - The Crimson Horror * NDW 33x14, 260 - Nightmare in Silver * NDW 33x15, 261 - The Name of the Doctor * NDW 33x16, 262 - The Day of the Doctor (50th Anniversary Special) * NDW 33x17, 263 - The Time of the Doctor (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 34: Zwölfter Doctor * NDW 34x01, 264 - Deeb Breath * NDW 34x02, 265 - Into Dalek * NDW 34x03, 266 - Robot of the Sherwood * NDW 34x04, 267 - Listen * NDW 34x05, 268 - Time Heist * NDW 34x06, 269 - The Caretaker * NDW 34x07, 270 - Kill the Moon * NDW 34x08, 271 - Mummy on the Orient Express * NDW 34x09, 272 - Flatline * NDW 34x10, 273 - In the Forest of the Night * NDW 34x11, 274 I - Dark Water * NDW 34x12, 275 II - Death in Heaven * NDW 34x13, 276 - Last Christmas (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 35 * NDW 35x01, 277 I - The Magician's Apprentice * NDW 35x02, 278 II - The Witch's Familiar * NDW 35x03, 279 I - Under The Lake * NDW 35x04, 280 II - Befor The Flood * NDW 35x05, 281 - The Girl Who Died * NDW 35x06, 282 - The Women Who Lived * NDW 35x07, 283 I - The Zygon Invasion * NDW 35x08, 284 II - The Zygon Inversion * NDW 35x09, 285 - Sleep No More * NDW 35x10, 286 I - Face the Raven * NDW 35x11, 287 II - Heavent Sent * NDW 35x12, 288 III - Hell Bent * NDW 35x13, 289 - The Husbands of River Song (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 36 * NDW 36x01, 290 - The Return of Doctor Mysterio (Weihnachtsspecial) * NDW 36x02, 291 - The Pilot / *A Star in Her Eye (*''ursp. Titel'') * NDW 36x03, 292 - Smile * NDW 36x04, 293 - Thin Ice * NDW 36x05, 294 - Knock Knock * NDW 36x06, 295 - Oxygen * NDW 36x07, 296 I - Extremis * NDW 36x08, 297 II - The Pyramid at the End of the World * NDW 36x09, 298 III - The Lie of the Land * NDW 36x10, 299 - The Empress of Mars * NDW 36x11, 300 - The Eaters of Light * NDW 36x12, 301 I - World Enough and Time * NDW 36x13, 302 II - The Doctors Falls * NDW 36x14, 303 - Twice Upon a Time (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 37: Dreizehnter Doctor * NDW 37x01, 304 - The Woman Who Fell to Earth / 2018 * NDW 37x02, 305 - The Ghost Monument / unbekannte Zukunft * NDW 37x03, 306 - Rosa / 30.11.1955 * Kraskos Waffe versetzt Objekte ins 79. Jahrhundert. * NDW 37x04, 307 - Arachnids in the UK / 2018 * NDW 37x05, 308 - The Tsuranga Conundrum / 67. Jahrhundert * NDW 37x06, 309 - Demons of the Punjab / 14./ 15. Aug, 1947 * NDW 37x07, 310 - Kerblam! / unbekannt * NDW 37x08, 311 - The Witchfinders / 17. Jahrhundert * NDW 37x09, 312 - It Take You Away / 2018 * NDW 37x10, 313 - The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos / 5425 Quelle: Als Quelle hierfür dient so wohl das Englishe als auch das deutsche Doctor Who-Wikipedia. * Doctor Who-Wikipedia.de * Tardis Wikia (en) * The Doctor Who Chronology (Mark I) -eng. * The Doctor Who Chronology (Mark II) -eng. Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Timelines Kategorie:Stub